Naruto Shippuden X Sword Art Online
by BlackID25
Summary: Ini adalah Crossover Anime Naruto dan Sword Art Online , Naruto oleh Masashi Kishimoto dan Sword Art Online oleh Reki Kawahara . Naruto bertemu Kirito , apa yang akan terjadi ? " Wajib baca novel Sword Art Online bahasa Indonesia sebelum lihat fanfic ini " gk tau link nya tanya di komentar saja


Chapter 01 - Khawatir ...

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup gelap , dengan jendela terbuka sedikit hingga cahaya matahari pagi sulit terlihat dari ruangan itu . Di dalam sana terdapat banyak peralatan elektronik yang tidak lain adalah konsol game yang tertata rapi dengan jam di atas meja samping kasur menunjukan pukul 07.00 A.M . Kamar itu milik anak berusia 19 tahun , dia adalah mantan pahlawan yang membebaskan lebih dari 6000 orang dari game kematian Sword Art Online , julukan nya Black Swordsman dengan Aliran Pedang Ganda dan dia berhasil menamatkan game itu 2 tahun lalu . Sekarang dia lebih terlihat seperti orang malas karena setiap hari selalu telat bangun dari tidur nya dan terlambat datang ke sekolah . Dari luar pintu tampak ada orang lain yang mengetuknya cukup keras sambil berkata dengan pelan ,,,  
" Onii-chan cepat bangun , sarapan nya sudah siap ! " ...  
Dari dalam tidak terdengar suara jawaban apa pun sehingga membuat anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek se bahu berusia 16 tahun itu kesal ...  
" Uuu , cepat lah bangun atau aku akan masuk ! " ...  
" Ya ya aku sudah bangun " Jawab anak laki laki berambut hitam legam di dalam kamar itu dengan mata yang masih tertutup ...  
" Baiklah kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu ke sekolah , cepat lah makan sebelum itu dingin ! " ...  
Anak yang memakai seragam SMP itu langsung pergi setelah berbicara demikian seperti nya sudah setiap hari kakak nya itu selalu bangun telat ...  
Setelah beberapa menit kemudian , Anak itu akhir nya membuka mata setelah terasa tidur nya sudah cukup . Dia langsung melihat ke arah jam di samping nya , jam itu menunjukan pukul 07.50 A.M , artinya dia sudah tidur selama 20 menit sejak di bangunkan adik nya , Suguha ...  
Anak itu langsung membuka mata hitam polos nya dengan lebar dan berkata dengan kaget ...  
" Sial , aku terlambat lagi ! " ...  
Dengan cepat dia langsung keluar dari kamarnya lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan merapikan rambut hitam nya . Setelah itu dia mengganti pakaian nya dengan seragam SMA ...  
" Haah padahal baru sebentar makanan nya sudah sedingin ini , tapi tidak apa lah ! " ...  
Tanpa ragu , Anak itu memakan sarapan yang di buat oleh adik nya , Suguha dengan tergesa gesa . Setelah selesai dia langsung pergi keluar rumah dan membuka pintu depan . Sinar cahaya matahari pagi terpancar masuk kedalam rumah , Anak itu masih terlihat kebingungan seperti biasanya sambil melihat motor lama milik nya ...  
" Apa aku harus naik motor atau berlari , sekarang sudah pukul 07.55 pagi , jarak ke sekolah dari sini adalah 5 blok , jika aku harus berlari sekuat mungkin maka akan sampai semenit sebelum bel berbunyi sedangkan jika naik motor , waktu tempuh 3 menit tapi untuk menyalakan nya butuh 3 menit jadi aku tidak akan sampai tepat waktu ... " ...  
Sejenak Anak itu berhenti bicara dan menarik nafas panjang ...  
" Baiklah ,, Uuooo ! " ...  
Dia langsung berlari dengan sekuat mungkin untuk dapat sampai ke sekolah tepat pada waktunya ...

Dalam ruang kelas itu , terdapat sebuah monitor di dinding lebar yang baru saja di nyalakan dengan guru laki laki besar dan tinggi , berkulit coklat di samping nya memegang tablet pc akan mengabsen siswa di kelas itu ...  
" ... Yuuki Asuna .. " ...  
Suara besar keluar dari guru itu , seorang perempuan yang duduk di samping jendela mengangkat tangan kanan nya , pertanda orang yang di panggil ada di kelas . Perempuan berambut oranye panjang itu memandang keluar jendela sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang kelihatan sangat penting baginya ...  
" Hmm , apakah dia tidak masuk sekolah ? " ...  
" ... Kirigaya Kazuto " Guru itu memanggil nama seseorang , tapi tidak seorang pun yang mengangkat tangan nya ...  
" Baiklah , dia tidak ma... " ...  
Sebelum Guru itu menyelesaikan perkataan nya , tiba tiba pintu putih di pojok kanan kelas berdinding warna biru muda itu terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras . Se isi kelas langsung kaget dengan kejadian itu . Muncul sosok Anak berambut Hitam dan bermata Hitam dengan baju cukup tidak rapi juga seperti sudah ciri khas nya , Anak itu terlihat kelelahan . Guru itu terlihat santai saja seperti sudah kebiasaan setiap hari nya ...  
" Ahh , Kazuto kun kau terlambat lagi hari ini ! " ...  
" Tidak , ini masih belum terlambat ini masih semenit sebelum pelajaran di mulai , jadi " Kazuto menjawab dengan nafas terburu buru sambil menunjuk ke arah jam di atas dinding ...  
" Yaah , ya sudah kalau begitu , cepat duduk " ...  
Guru itu menjawab dengan pelan , Kazuto pun langsung pergi menuju tempat duduk nya yang berada di depan perempuan berambut oranye tadi ...  
" Kazuto kun kenapa kau selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah , aku kira kau tadi tidak masuk , jadi ... " ...  
" Hmm , maaf Asuna membuatmu khawatir , aku ketiduran lagi tadi " ...  
" Bukan kah Suguha selalu membangunkan mu setiap pagi ? " ...  
" Yaah , dia sudah membangunkan ku tadi , tapi ... " ...  
" Tapi kenapa ? " ...  
" Aku tidur lagi ... " ...  
" Dasar kau ini , sampai kapan kau mau jadi pemalas , atau aku akan kerumah Kazuto kun setiap pagi dan membangunkan mu ... " ...  
" Ahh itu tidak perlu Asuna aku janji akan bangun lebih awal mulai besok , hmm bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke Cafe milik Agil , ada urusan penting yang ingin ku bicarakan ! " ...  
" Hmm , baiklah tapi urusan apa itu ? " ...  
" Sudah lah nanti saja ku beritahu ! " ...  
Setelah mereka berdua selesai berbicara , Guru juga terlihat sudah selesai meng absen murid di kelas .  
" Baiklah , mari kita mulai pelajaran Kimia hari ini " ...

Jalanan di sana terlihat sepi di sore hari , mungkin karena semua orang yang bekerja sudah pulang ke rumah masing masing atau dingin nya udara perkotaan yang seperti musim salju , di pinggirnya terdapat sebuah kafe cukup besar dari luar nya tapi jika masuk dan melihat nya , ruangan di dalam sangat besar , hangat serta hanya ada sedikit orang di dalam nya . Tampak dua Anak yang berasal dari SMA yang sama sedang duduk berduaan berbincang tentang sesuatu yang tampak nya serius ,,,  
" Kazuto kun apakah itu berbahaya ? " Tanya anak perempuan berambut oranye itu ...  
" Hmm aku juga belum memastikan nya , tapi kemungkinan hanya 1 persen " Jawab Laki laki rambut hitam itu ...  
" Tapi ... Aku tidak mau kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya ... " ...  
" Maka dari itu aku ingin kau menjaga tubuh ku saat aku sedang Dive dengan alat baru ini " Berkata dengan pelan nya dan meneruskan lagi ,,,  
" Agil aku pesan 2 Coffee Choco Special " ...  
" Baik " Orang besar dengan kulit berwarna coklat itu menjawab dengan santai ...  
" Hmm , baiklah kalau begitu Kazuto kun , tapi jika terjadi sesuatu ... " Asuna berkata dengan nada sedih ...  
" Aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa apa " ...  
" Apa Suguha dan lainya sudah tau ? " ...  
" Mereka semua belum tau , jadi kumohon rahasiakan ini " ...  
" Ya sudah jika itu mau mu , " ...  
" Terima kasih Asuna " ...  
Setelah mereka selesai berbincang , Agil datang dengan membawa pesanan Kazuto ...  
" Memang nya ada apa ? kalian berdua bicara seserius itu ? " ...  
" Ahh , tidak ada apa apa " Kazuto menjawab dengan biasa ...  
" Hmm kalian terlihat mencurigakan , tapi ini pesanan kalian " ...  
" Terima Kasih Agil " ...  
Kazuto menjawab dengan senyum nya ...  
Setelah menerima nya mereka langsung meminum pesanan yang masih hangat itu sambil meneruskan pembicaraan serius ...  
" Hmm , baiklah , alat itu adalah AmuSphere yang telah di modifikasi Perusahaan RATH dengan menambahkan akselerasi sekitar ... mungkin seribu kali dari AmuSphere biasa .. " ...  
" Jika menggunakan akselerasi seribu kali maka ... bukan kah itu bisa merusak sistem saraf otak " ...  
" Kurasa tidak , karena AmuSphere baru ini juga di lengkapi dengan banyak pengaman , hmm itu yang di katakan Higa san ... " ...  
" Kazuto kun , kenapa kau mudah percaya dengan orang itu " ...  
" Yaah , mungkin karena itu adalah yang pertama kali nya jadi aku ingin mencobanya " ...  
" Baiklah , jika kau percaya , aku juga percaya " ...  
Setelah mengatakan nya , Asuna teringat masa lalu nya , bahwa ia telah di selamatkan hidup nya oleh Kazuto dua kali , pertama di Sword Art Online dan di ALfeim Online . Dia juga berhasil memecahkan misteri di balik pemain game Gun Gale Online yang di juluki Death Gun . Minuman hangat yang mereka pesan pun habis setelah terasa lama berbincang dan kedua nya keluar dari Cafe milik teman nya itu , Agil . Matahari sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi pertanda waktu sudah hampir malam . Seperti kebiasaan setiap hari , Kazuto selalu datang ke Cafe Agil itu bersama dengan Asuna , Suguha , dan lain nya . Saat pulang Kazuto juga selalu mengantar Asuna sampai rumah nya meski ia akan terlambat makan malam di rumah nya sendiri ...

Asuna akhir nya sampai di depan rumah nya lima belas menit sebelum makan malam ...  
" Terima kasih Kazuto kun sudah mau mengantarku sampai di sini " Asuna berterima kasih sambil tersenyum ...  
" Ya , itu apa apa , jadi aku akan kesini besok hari Minggu jam 9 pagi " Kazuto juga membalas dengan senyum nya ...  
" Baiklah tapi jangan ketiduran lagi ! " ...  
" Aku berjanji , " ...  
" ... Aku masuk dulu ya ... " Asuna melambaikan tangan nya dan pergi masuk ke dalam rumah nya dengan perasaan hati yang senang bercampur khawatir ...  
" Seandainya waktu tidak secepat ini , aku dapat menghabiskan waktu ku dengan Kazuto kun lebih lama lagi ! " Pikir Asuna setelah dia sampai di depan pintu rumah besar nya itu ...  
Saat Pacar nya itu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah , seperti biasa Kazuto langsung pulang dengan naik kereta ke kota tempat nya tinggal . Kazuto tidak sabar ingin cepat mencoba alat baru tersebut , tapi juga di campur dengan khawatir bahaya yang menimpa Otak seperti di katakan oleh Asuna tadi . Sambil memandangi langit terlihat ribuan bintang bercahaya dengan terang , akhir nya dia sampai di rumah nya , melangkahkan kaki nya pelan pelan masuk ke dalam . Saat membuka pintu , Kazuto cukup kaget karena tiba tiba adik nya Suguha sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu ...  
" Onii-chan kenapa selalu terlambat setiap hari , aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan mu , dan ... " Sebelum Suguha menyelesaikan perkataan nya , Kazuto yang kaget langsung memotong ...  
" Ahh , maaf Suguha , aku tadi mengantarkan Asuna ke rumah nya " ...  
" Huuh , baiklah jika terlambat karena mengantarkan Asuna san ke rumah nya " ...  
" Yaah , sekali lagi aku minta maaf " ...  
" Tidak apa , sekarang ayo makan bersama sebelum makanan nya dingin " ...  
Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam untuk segera makan , saat makan mereka juga berbincang bincang ...  
" Hmm , Suguha .. " ...  
" Ada apa , Onii-chan ? " ...  
" Apa ibu belum pulang ? . " Sambil terus makan ...  
" Seperti biasa , dia akan pulang larut karena kerja lembur " ...  
Kazuto cukup bingung dengan yang akan dia katakan bahwa dia akan pergi sampai larut besok pada adik nya , tapi daripada dia tidak bilang apa apa itu yang di pikirkan Kazuto ...  
" Suguha , mungkin aku akan pulang larut besok , jadi ... " ...  
" Kemana memang nya . ? " Tanya Suguha dengan bingung ...  
" Hmm , bisa di bilang ini kerja sampingan ku , jadi bisakah kau menjaga rumah besok ? " ...  
" Huuh , baiklah tapi apa pekerjaan sampingan mu ? " ...  
" Yaah , aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya .. maaf .. " ...  
" Terserah lah.. " Kata Suguha sambil membersihkan mejanya karena sudah selesai makan ...  
" Terima kasih Suguha , " Kazuto berterima kasih juga sambil membersihkan mejanya ...  
Makan malam mereka telah selesai , Kazuto langsung pergi ke kamar nya untuk segera tidur . Kamar nya pun tidak berubah seperti tadi pagi , di ruangan itu terasa hangat dan masih rapi ...  
" Seperti apa yang akan terjadi besok ... " ...  
Sepatah kata itu keluar dari mulut nya , sebelum akhir nya dia tertidur dengan lelap ...

Di pagi yang cerah ini di kota Roppogi , tepat nya cabang perusahaan RATH berada akan di adakan test uji coba AmuSphere baru oleh Kazuto . Di dalam Laboratorium lantai 4 dengan dinding berwarna putih bersih dengan jendela kecil di atas , tempat itu hanya terdapat kasur dan beberapa tempat duduk , di sana terdapat empat orang sedang berbincang tentang uji coba ini ...  
" Kazuto kun apa kau akan tetap melakukan nya ? " Asuna bertanya dengan suara khawatir ...  
" Yaa.. , karena aku sudah di sini ... " Kazuto dengan santai menjawab nya ...  
" Asuna san anda jangan khawatir , aku sudah mempersiap kan segala peralatan medis tercanggih di Jepang , Dokter juga lain nya , jadi jika sesuatu terjadi Kazuto kun akan cepat mendapat perawatan terbaik ... " Higa sang ahli teknologi atau orang yang melakukan eksperimen itu di bawah perintah langsung Pemimpin RATH memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua ...  
" Baiklah ... , tapi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kazuto kun aku tidak akan memaafkan mu .. dan .. " ...  
" Sudahlah Asuna , aku hanya akan pergi sebentar , jadi tunggulah " ...  
" Baiklah , ... " ...  
" Apakah kau sudah siap Kazuto kun ? " ...  
" Ya, aku sudah siap .. " ...  
Setelah itu perawat di samping nya memasangkan AmuSphere itu ke kepala Kazuto ...  
" Kazuto kun saat memulai game kau akan di bawa ke daerah pedesaan dan kau akan memakai character seperti yang kau pikirkan , jadi jika sesuatu terjadi bilang lah nanti ... " Higa dengan santai berbicara seperti itu ...  
" Berhati hati lah Kazuto kun ... " Asuna berbicara dengan khawatir ...  
" Hmm , baiklah , Link Start ... " Dengan tergesa gesa karena semangat dia tidak sengaja langsung memulai game ...  
" Kazuto kun jika kau ingin Log Out dari game kau harus ... " Kata itu belum selesai karena Kazuto sudah memasuki game ...  
Setelah itu pandangan mata Kazuto secara perlahan menjadi putih , juga dia belum mengerti akhir kata di ucapkan Higa san tadi dan dengan cepat pandangan terlihat Gurun Rumput terbentang luas di hadapan nya tidak seperti yang di katakan Higa san tadi jadi dia terlihat kebingungan ...  
" Tempat ini tidak seperti yang dikatakan nya dan bukan kah ini character ku saat masih di SAO juga kedua pedang ini " Karakter yang di maksud nya adalah Pendekar Pedang Hitam miliknya memiliki dua buah pedang berwarna hitam ( Elucidator ) dan putih biru muda ( Dark Repulser ) dari SAO ...  
" dan Aku ada di mana ini .. ? " Saat Kazuto selesai mengatakan nya dari pepohonan hutan di kiri gurun rumput itu , dia melihat banyak bayangan terbang dengan cepat di atas , Kazuto semakin bingung di mana dia berada ...  
" Apa itu tadi ? " ...  
" Oh iya , aku belum bertanya game genre apa ini , jadi ... " ...  
Tiba tiba dari atas ada semacam benda tajam menuju ke arah nya , dengan cepat atau seperti reflek , Kazuto mengambil ranting yg cukup besar di samping nya mengarahkan ke arah benda itu dan semua nya menancap di ranting tanpa ada yang meleset ...  
" Siapa kau ? " Kazuto bertanya tanya ...  
" Hooi , dari desa mana kau berasal ? dan kenapa kau ada di sini " ...  
Seseorang di atas pohon dengan memakai ikat kepala hitam berlambang kan dengan semacam logam ditengah nya , Orang itu memakai baju oranye dengan warna hitam di pinggir nya , dengan lantang orang itu menjawab ...  
" Aku Uzumaki Naruto dari desa Konoha ... ! " ...

To Be Continued ... 


End file.
